


[Podfic] Not a Catholic Thing

by silenceinmolasses



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: M4A, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, BDSM, Bad BDSM Etiquette, Bratting, Canon Disabled Character, Dom/sub, Foggy Nelson Is a Good Bro, Gen, Hand Feeding, Heavy BDSM, Kink Negotiation, Kneeling, M/M, Matt subs for Foggy when Foggy isn't looking, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Non-Sexual Kink, Pining, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Power Play, Relationship Negotiation, Reluctant Dom, Sub Matt, Subdrop, Subspace, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 10:54:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18963820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silenceinmolasses/pseuds/silenceinmolasses
Summary: Written by Sapphy.Author's summary:Matt's been subbing for Foggy for years. It's just that he never actually got round to telling Foggy about it.





	[Podfic] Not a Catholic Thing

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Not a Catholic Thing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5076970) by [JupiterMelichios](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JupiterMelichios/pseuds/JupiterMelichios). 



> Author's notes: 
> 
> Warnings that didn't fit in the tags: Matt has essentially been involving Foggy in scenes without Foggy's permission. It's all light and pretty innocent and Matt doesn't really understand what he's doing, but it's still something some of you might find icky. Matt has also been putting himself into subspace without warning people and without any kind of safety precautions. Basically Matt is very bad at BDSM.
> 
> Also Matt may actually have some kind of attatchment disorder.
> 
> -
> 
> A big thanks for Sapphy for giving me recording permission!

                                                                

Mediafire links:

[mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/gce9em6dryw8zj8/%5BDaredevil%5D+Not+a+Catholic+Thing.mp3) /28:24/ 26,2 MB

[m4a](http://www.mediafire.com/file/45w4ykjc6wgnu4n/%5BDaredevil%5D+Not+a+Catholic+Thing.m4a) /28:24/ 27,2 MB

Stream:

[Google Drive](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1HSBVv5wY643oSJnokMcExW6yuivQ_AM8/view?usp=sharing)


End file.
